


Only Your Touch

by Boxwel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, Teasing, Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxwel/pseuds/Boxwel
Summary: After not seeing his boyfriend in four months, Zuko gets a surprise visit from Sokka to help him destress from being the Fire Lord.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 280





	Only Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> AAA I DID THIS FOR A FRIENDS BIRTHDAY AND I HAD THIS SITTING IN MY DRAFTS FOR THE LONGEST!!!! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS!!!!! The fluff and smut fit so perfectly I just *chef's kiss* So happy birthday Jamie, you deserve the world! And I wanna thank @maneatingmomma on twitter for tweeting about how Sokka is experienced on giving head since he traveled the world and we screamed in the dm's about it. I wanna give you kiss kiss, Leah! Also, this has not been proofread at all so if there is mistakes just vibe through it.

  
Being the Fire Lord gave Zuko advantages that slowly presented to himself that he could take advantage of. Specifically, when he had the power to not let anyone disturb him or come into his room when Sokka passed by the Fire Nation after helping out the world, doing odd jobs and helping out Team Avatar when they needed it.

It has been four months since Zuko has seen Sokka and there are limits his hand cannot simply do to relieve his ache for his boyfriend’s or his touch that would greatly satisfy him.

When Sokka dropped by unexpectedly when Zuko finished his meeting with other advisors and people in power he immediately canceled his plans for the rest of the day and ordered his entire staff to not come into his room unless the nation was on fire or someone was dying. The staff did not question it and let him and Sokka be. 

As soon as the doors locked behind them they immediately tore into each other’s clothes, taking off both of their tops and kicking off their boots, kissing wherever skin was exposed. They made their way into Zuko’s massive bed that was supported with cherry wood columns and had plush pillows everywhere. Sokka threw them all away to push Zuko down as he got on top of him, putting his knee in between his thighs where Zuko sighed contentedly to the touch, his dick already half hard. 

“God, I missed you Sokka,” Zuko said as he cupped his face and stared into his eyes lovingly.

“I missed you too Zuko,” Sokka said as he nuzzled into his touch and pressed kisses onto the palm of his hand. “I have a surprise for you. I think you’re gonna like it.” 

Zuko raised his eyebrows in curiosity as Sokka left one final kiss on the palm of his hand as he slid off the bed onto his knees, grabbing Zuko’s thighs closer to the edge of the bed.

Zuko sat himself up by leaning on his arms to see what Sokka was doing. Sokka grabbed his dick through the fabric of his pants which made Zuko arch and groan to his touch. Sokka continued to massage and rub his finger onto the tip of his dick until there was a small wet patch on the front. 

“What do you think you’re doing Sokka?” Zuko looked down to see what he was doing but was pushed back by Sokka’s hand on his chest. Sokka began to nuzzle his face into Zuko’s dick, making him move his hips for more friction of his touch but just as quickly as he moved them Sokka pulled his head away making Zuko groan at the loss of contact. 

“You may be the Fire Lord and beat the ever-loving shit of your crazy sister’s ass but here it is _my_ rules and you’re gonna listen to them. Let _me_ do my job here.” Sokka looked at him with a wild grin and with mischievous eyes that would make Zuko harder than he is. “Now, relax and let me take things from here, ok?” Sokka’s face has softened from the wild look he had earlier with adoration that made Zuko’s heart squeeze. Zuko leaned down to give Sokka a forehead kiss before settling back to leaning on his elbows and helping take off his pants and underwear, giving all of himself for Sokka. A wild blush ran from Zuko’s face to the tips of his ears down to his collarbone. They had never done anything like this and the farthest they have ever done was handjobs and heated make-out sessions. Never has either of them planned to go down on each other but after not seeing Sokka for _four months_ he was very pleased with these turn of events. 

Sokka leaned down and began to kiss Zuko’s thighs, slowly working up to Zuko’s dick and massaging his thighs by making small circles with his thumbs, making Zuko sigh to his touch. Right before Sokka reached out to grab his dick he looked into Zuko’s eyes to make sure he was ok with this. Zuko gave a small nod, already straining for Sokka to finally, finally touch him. 

Sokka grabbed his dick and squeezed it, making Zuko gasp and moving his hips to his touch.  
“Ah~ Sokka, please don’t stop. There is no way I’m gonna forgive you.” 

Sokka’s voice dropped as he squeezed Zuko again, “Oh yeah? And who’s going to stop me? You?” Zuko dropped his head as he let out a quiet no. What he was doing should be a crime.

Sokka gave him a smirk and began to pump him slowly at first, stopping every now and then to hear Zuko whine and curse at him, making Sokka laugh on how desperate Zuko is without him.   
Then, out of nowhere, Sokka began to pump on his faster, his other hand quickly going down between his legs to pull out his dick and began to stroke it. Zuko moaned and laid down on the bed to grip on the bedsheets.

Here is Fire Lord Zuko, one of the most powerful fire benders in the nation, crumbling at the touch of his boyfriend’s hand and sounding like a needy bitch. 

Suddenly, Sokka pulled his hand away which made Zuko whine at the loss of contact. Zuko sat up to see what made him stop only to see Sokka leaning his face on the base of his dick to lick from the balls to his tip as he swirled around it then began to softly suck on him. Zuko’s thighs clamped around Sokka’s head as he groaned from the wet heat that was Sokka’s mouth.

Zuko breathes out a little puff of fire from his mouth from the overwhelming feeling of Sokka's mouth sucking around the tip, sucking and swirling around his head. Zuko gripped uselessly from the sheets to his own hair, not knowing where to put his hands. Sokka panics from suddenly seeing fire and quickly pulls off of him with a lewd pop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't have to worry about you setting me on fire just because you can't handle some head right?" Sokka asked with concern laced into his words as he tried to add humor to lessen his worries.

“No no. It’s ok. It’s just that . . . . I never had this happen to me. And it felt too good that I couldn’t stop myself from doing that.” Zuko shyly admitted. He had servants around to please him at his beck and call but he was too awkward for that, opting for his boyfriend’s touch where he can let himself loose. “I’ll try not to set you on fire, ok?” Zuko gently lifted Sokka’s face by grabbing his chin with his fingers. “I promise,” Zuko affirmed.

“Yea, you better not! I’m not trying to become a marshmallow because marshmallows can’t suck their boyfriend’s dick!” 

“Don’t say it like that! It’s embarrassing!” Zuko instantly covered his own face to stop Sokka from seeing his blush spreading on his face. It was too late as Sokka was prying his hands away from his face so he could see his cute blush. Zuko looked away in embarrassment so that his eyes wouldn’t meet Sokka’s.

It was pretty easy to get him flustered and Sokka found that _adorable_. 

“You’re so cute Zuko. I want you to know that.” Sokka quietly said. This made Zuko flop onto his back as he covered his face with his arm. Seriously how _sappy_ can he be? Zuko couldn’t take on how he’s attacking his heart like this. 

Sokka took this opportunity to get on top of Zuko to pepper his neck with feather-like kisses that made Zuko giggle and hide his neck. Sokka kissed him on the lips once, twice, and three more times until Zuko parted his lips to take deep, passionate kisses from his lover. Sokka threaded his hand into Zuko’s hair as he turned his head to deepen the kiss, both of their eyes closed as they relished into each other’s touch.

“I love you, Sokka,” Zuko muttered out, “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” Sokka pulled away with that devilish smile that had Zuko’s heartstrings pulling. 

“I love you too, you big baby,” Sokka placed one more kiss on his lips, “Now, lemme show you how traveling around the world gives you skills you would never think you would need.” Sokka slid down his body, pressing kisses along the way until he finally reached his dick. Sokka looked into his eyes for one last confirmation until Zuko nodded his head. Sokka placed his hand onto the base of his dick as he pushed himself all the way onto his length with no gag reflex in sight. Zuko sat himself up as he hissed at the feeling of Sokka’s wet heat wrapping around his dick until his nose brushed against his pubic hair. Zuko could feel his throat flexing on his dick as he adjusted to breathing through his nose.

“I didn’t know you could take me like this Sokka,” Zuko said while he grabbed onto his sheets to resist himself from fucking his face off. His mouth and throat felt so _warm_ and _tight_ that Zuko was hanging by a thread to not come right then and there.

Sokka slowly pushed himself off, sucking on his way out until there was only the tip left where he left a quick kitten lick on his way. “You pick up a few things here and there when you’re trying to pick up some information. And I had my fair share of dick as a teenager before I got with you Zuko. All for you of course.” Sokka said with a wink. Zuko had to roll his eyes and scoff at that. 

But now his eyes were rolling for different reasons when Sokka took him in again with his mouth, the girth of his cock filling his mouth perfectly as he began to bob his head up and down his shaft like it was nothing, like his mouth was purely made for this.

Zuko instinctively grabbed Sokka’s hair to ground himself off the pure bliss that was Sokka’s throat, causing Sokka to moan on his dick from Zuko gripping so tightly.

Because Sokka just made that noise.

On his dick.

Because he likes getting his hair pulled.

Which was _hot_.

Zuko began to buck into Sokka’s face to chase after that beautiful pleasure when suddenly he felt Sokka gag on him. 

Zuko panicked, wondering if he accidentally hurt him and quickly pulled him off by yanking his head off. A string of saliva connected from his lips to the angry red of his head.

“Dude, what the hell are you doing? I was jus-” Sokka began to protest when suddenly Zuko grabbed his shoulders to face him.

“Are you ok?” Zuko asked with worry written all over his face. “I didn’t mean to hurt you at all and I didn’t know that-”

Sokka shoved his hands off his shoulders, “What are you talking about? I’m perfectly fine! What’s up with _you_?”

“Please do that again,” Zuko said breathlessly.

“Do what again? Gag on your dick?” Sokka said while he raised his eyebrows.

“Please. I would really like that. It felt,” Zuko breathed out and pulled on his own hair. Why is it so hard to tell him what he wants? “It felt really good on me. But you have to tell me when you can’t breathe ok? I wouldn’t want you to pass out because you couldn’t handle it. ” Zuko bashfully admitted. He felt like it should be illegal for Sokka gagging onto his dick. It felt too good for his good.

“Don’t worry at all for me. And I’ve handled a lot bigger than you. No-not to say you’re not big enough! Not at all! It’s just that sometimes too big can be a bit much, especially when drinking water hurts the next day. I’ll tap on your thigh twice when I want to stop ok?” Sokka stuttered around with his words but hearing that they’ll have a system in place just in case really eased the worry that was rising in the pit of his stomach.

“Ok, Sokka. I wanna make sure you feel good, ok?” Zuko softly brushed his hair from his eyes so he could properly look at him. Sokka blushed and looked away.

“Anything for you,” Sokka mumbled out. 

“Also—” Zuko took in a deep breath as he turned over the words he wanted to say in his mouth, “is it ok if I yanked on your hair harder? It feels . . . really good when I do it.”

“Yea, of course. I don’t mind at all.” 

Sokka eased himself back again on Zuko’s dick until he was comfortable with the weight in his mouth and began to suck on him again. Sokka began to palm himself again, matching the same pace he had on Zuko while keeping a grip on his thigh, alternating from ghosting his fingers up and down his thigh to gripping them roughly. Zuko began to shallowly fuck his mouth, stopping to see if it was ok with Sokka. When he saw that Sokka was unaffected, he continued to slowly fuck himself into his mouth, gripping on Sokka’s hair to ground himself. Sokka did something with his tongue while sucking him off that made Zuko yank on his hair _hard_ , pushing his face closer to his pelvis, Sokka’s throat tightening up at the sudden action and gagged slightly.

Small pathetic whines started filling the room as Sokka continued to expertly suck on Zuko: hallowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down his shaft, prying the powerful lord’s thighs open so he can grip the strong muscle and take him in deeper, flattening his tongue on the underside of his dick and slowly licking up to the tip where he would swirl around it then take him in again, and pumping him with his hand while he will busying himself teasing the tip by giving him kitten licks.

It was too overwhelming for Zuko.

"So-Sokka-please! It's-aah! To-Too much! I feel like-hah~aAH!" Zuko gripped Sokka's hair and harshly bucked into his throat, causing Sokka to moan on his dick again.

At this point, tears were filling Sokka's eyes on how _full_ his mouth was and the feeling on how he couldn’t breathe well when Zuko was stuffing his mouth full. He loved Zuko losing his cool compose to come undone at his touch. 

Zuko quickly pulled Sokka's mouth off of him by yanking his hair because this should not feel this _good_ , causing the rubber band that was securing his hair pulled off.

“Ow ow ow ow don’t pull off my hair like that! My hair gets all tangled up in the band and it makes for a nasty knot!” Sokka said while untangling and yanking the hair that got caught in the band. 

He didn’t realize how beautiful he looked with his hair down.

He would notice, yes, but he didn’t pay any mind when they were still traveling with The Avatar, not quite paying enough attention to the aloof but organized member of the team. 

“Did I ever mention you’re beautiful Sokka?” Zuko blurted out. Sokka let out a quiet squeak as his hands stopped fiddling around with his hair tie and hiding his face with his hair. 

“Don’t say that out of nowhere Zuko, you’re going to give me a heart attack,” Sokka grumbled out. Zuko had to laugh at how shy Sokka was being when he was usually the one poking fun at Zuko. It was loud and unashamedly ugly as he clutched his stomach and doubled over. It was Sokka’s turn to blush as he turned away to hide, tucking his arms close to him.

“He-hey, don’t you go out making fun of me when I was the one making you moan on how great my mouth is on your dick.” Sokka pouted out.

“I’m-I’m sorry! I can’t help myself!” Zuko wheezed out. It felt really good for all of his stress to go away whenever Sokka was here. It made being the Fire Lord a little less stressful. Zuko carded his fingers through Sokka’s hair and turned his head to look at him. “I really like you with your hair down. You should do it often.” Sokka scoffed and turned his head away.

“Only for you.” Sokka quietly said. They both had soft smiles on their face. Zuko nudged Sokka’s face closer to his dick, urging him to finish what he started. Sokka took him in again, this time looking deep into Zuko’s eyes. Zuko groaned at the feeling, he thinks he can never get over this feeling: the feeling of Sokka lazily stroking him and him gulping his length on him. 

Zuko can not control himself on how good his mouth feels on him after what they have been doing earlier and stopping often so he’s already worked up and desperate to catch his release. Zuko gripped onto Sokka’s loose hair and started bucking furiously into his mouth. Sokka choked around his dick in sudden surprise from the lazy pace he set out but quickly adjusted to the brutal pace. He gripped Zuko’s thighs to use as leverage to deepen his pace, feeling his dick hitting the back of his throat. His saliva was dripping around the seams of his mouth, dripping down his chin and slicking up Zuko’s length. Sokka moved his hips uselessly in search of friction, the building pain of him not touching himself growing irritable. He finally found purchase when he bumped into a forgotten pillow, humping and rubbing himself to his content. 

Zuko began to ramble out all of his words, the words bubbling out of his mouth showing how close he is of his release“Sokka! I think I’m _close_ -hah~ I think I’m gonna come! _Fuck_ , your mouth feels so good on me Sokka-aah!” Zuko clamped his legs over Sokka’s head, the pit of his stomach tightening up to a tiny, fiery ball before coming straight down to Sokka’s throat. Sokka furiously humped the pillow to catch his own release, wanting to come at the same time as Zuko. He came all over the pillow at the same time as Zuko. Sokka pulled back slightly to take in all of Zuko’s come and made a point of swallowing his load. Zuko let out a small groan on how hot that was.

“If you do that again I don’t think I can go another round,” Zuko said as he stood up to get a cloth he had next to a water basin and dipped it in. “Let me help you clean up.” 

“Yea, sorry I came all over your pillow. I’m pretty sure you can get a new one though.” Sokka threw that near the door so that they’ll clean it up later. Zuko came over with a wet cloth and gave it to Sokka. He let out a quiet ‘thanks’ and himself up and the mess he made on the floor. Zuko gathered some fallen pillows and threw the sheets over and crawled into bed.

“Come into bed with me.” Zuko patted the space next to him, “I’m tired and I really want to cuddle with my boyfriend.” Zuko let out a tiny pout. Sokka threw the cloth to who knows where and jumped onto his bed.

“Anything for you, Fire Lord Zuko,” Sokka said with a giggle, snuggling up close until their bare chest touched each other. 

“If you keep calling me that I’m gonna go for round two,” Zuko said lowly. 

“I would like to see you try, Fire Lord Zuko,” Sokka threw back at him. Zuko got on top of Sokka, his hands resting on the side of his head, his hair falling around him.

“You want to test me Sokka?” Zuko said with promise laced into his tone.

“I’m _daring_ you.” Sokka bites back at him. Zuko let out a groan.

“You were always such a pain.”


End file.
